


Moon; night

by RenTDankworth



Series: From the Shadow to the Moon - TsukiKageWeek2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day #2, Español | Spanish, Hunter!Kageyama, Hybrid!Tsukishima, M/M, Night, TsukiKageWeek2016, TsukkiKage Week, TsukkiKageWeek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kageyama se pregunta porque debe soportar a alguien como Tsukishima que no hace más que molestarle (y hacerle sentir ligeramente ansioso cuando está cerca).





	

Sus manos están más frías que de costumbre, lo mismo sucede con su cuerpo que tirita de manera violenta por el aire colándose entre sus ropas y dejando esa sensación tan molesta en su pálida piel.

Kei intenta calentar las mismas con ayuda de su aliento, pero se da por vencido después de un largo rato al no conseguir que el dolor en sus articulaciones a medio congelar mengüe, aunque sea un poco.

.

Su respiración es tranquila, y sus ojos color miel se iluminan ligeramente para observar mejor entre la poca luz que hay en la noche. Sus sentidos son un poco más sensibles, pues siente las texturas y los entretejidos de la tela, y escucha los aullidos de un par de perros a varios kilómetros a la redonda como también siente el movimiento del suelo.

Tsukishima se distrae durante un par de segundos para disfrutar de esa agradable sensación que los seres humanos tienen negada por su naturaleza, y trata de recordar el aroma a pan recién horneado y a las frescas frutas de temporada que invaden su nariz. Kei voltea cuando escucha el suave movimiento del follaje de los árboles más fuerte de lo que debería ser de manera natural, y el olor a sal, hojas de pino y moras de alguien que conoce demasiado bien logra colarse hasta sus vías respiratorias.

—Sigues siendo igual de torpe para esconderte —dice el rubio, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles se intensifica, y puede casi escuchar el gruñido de frustración del contrario—. Te llevo miles de años de ventaja, _Tobio_ —pronuncia de manera alargada las vocales de ese nombre que le parece lo más interesante del mundo.

Kageyama sale de su escondite segundos después de haber sido descubierto por el mayor; sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad y su piel ligeramente bronceada es iluminada por el pobre alumbrado público y la poca luz de la luna llena oculta entre las nubes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moon; night**

**.**

**.**

El azabache chasquea la lengua y frunce sus labios de esa forma que tanto le caracteriza; su ceño está más fruncido de lo normal, y su cabello negro está más largo de la última vez que se encontraron hace casi dos meses, y Kageyama había sido descubierto de nuevo por Tsukishima.

(Al menos en esta ocasión pudo ocultarse por más tiempo del rubio, pues tenía realmente mucho rato siguiendo al mismo, y ya estaba casi por caerle encima.

Kageyama cree que está mejorando con eso de ocultar mejor su notoria presencia).

Tsukishima le sonríe de lado, de esa manera burlona que saca de sus casillas al menos y le provoca el quererle dar un puñetazo en su nariz para desquitar su molestia por ver esa expresión llena de sarcasmo que le ha perseguido por años; Kageyama intenta controlarse, sabe que nada bueno pasará si pierde los estribos.

Tobio inhala profundamente, exhala lo más despacio que puede y cuenta hasta cien para recuperar la poca paciencia que tiene hasta que regresa a esa normalidad en la que le es difícil leer el ambiente a la perfección.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Kei después de un largo rato y tratando de no demostrar que el frío le hace doler el cuerpo y lo único que desea es encontrar un lugar cálido—, ¿qué trae al legendario cazador de nuevo ante un vulgar ser como yo?

Kageyama chasquea la lengua, siempre le ha molestado que Tsukishima haga notoria su fama dentro de cazador para empezar las conversaciones, pero no le dará el gusto de verlo molesto por algo tan trivial como eso (han pasado casi 15 años desde que se conocen, y Tobio cree que ya es momento de asimilar que Kei «Adoro molestarte porque es divertido verte enojado» Tsukishima nunca va a dejar de molestarle con eso, y debería estar más que acostumbrado).

—Sí, hola. También me alegra ver sigues siendo el mismo edificio andante de siempre —responde Kageyama con cierto sarcasmo y demasiado rápido que le es un tanto difícil a Kei distinguir del todo lo que el azabache le dice—. Tengo órdenes de llevarte a la Central, necesitan tu ayuda; y antes de que lo digas, sí, yo también extrañe ver tu desagradable rostro.

Tsukishima suspira largamente, Tobio ha aprendido casi como un libro a lo largo del tiempo, pues ha logrado ver su pequeña alegría al verle de nuevo.

.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —pregunta Kei, le sorprende que Tobio no haya respondido como de costumbre a su pregunta, pero no puede hacer nada.

—Horrible. El frío en Rusia me dejo inmóvil casi dos semanas completas —responde Kageyama— ¡Oye! No te rías, tú también te hubieras casi muerto allá.

Kei continúa riendo de esa forma tan particular que tiene y que hace que Kageyama se sonroje de manera leve.

—Tienes razón.

Los dos toman asiento en dónde les es posible para ponerse al día; es un poco difícil asimilar que se lleven tan bien cuando se la pasan discutiendo casi todo el tiempo.

Tampoco es algo que les sorprenda, pues Tsukishima conoce a Kageyama desde hace tiempo y sabe qué puede y no decir para no llegar a una discusión realmente seria.

.

—¿Y tú cómo has estado? —pregunta Kageyama.

Kei se sorprende por ese nivel de preocupación por parte del contrario, aunque no lo demuestra (o al menos cree que no es tan notorio).

—Bien, a punto de morir congelado y haciendo mi trabajo —responde Tsukishima. Kageyama enarca una sonrisa ladina que intenta decirle un _«Tenía razón, lagarto gigante»,_ que el rubio logra ignorar a la perfección.

—Pero estás aquí.

—Pero estoy aquí, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se congela.

.

El tiempo se les escurre entre los dedos, Kageyama ha encontrado la forma de mantener el calor en el híbrido de alguna forma, y Tsukishima lo agradece, aunque no lo dice abiertamente.

—Dios… —murmura Kei después de un largo rato, la temperatura en su cuerpo es demasiado baja y sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar poco a poco por lo mismo—. ¿No podrías llevarme…no sé…a tu casa? Me estoy muriendo aquí —pide el rubio.

Kageyama sonríe de lado de nuevo, aunque acepta que el frío es más intenso, y que para alguien de sangre fría debe de sentirse mucho peor.

—De acuerdo —termina por aceptar después de largos segundos en dónde finge que está pensando si es buena idea o no.

.

La escena debe de ser en extremo graciosa si alguien los viera, porque Kageyama apenas si puede acomodar el largo cuerpo de Kei sobre su espalda, y su expresión de cansancio es monumental.

Tobio se pregunta por qué Tsukishima reacciona tan rápido al frío, pues su cuerpo se siente casi como un témpano de hielo, pero respira aliviado al sentir que Kei respira sobre su cabeza y desordena sus cabellos con su aliento. Supone que es uno de los misterios del Tercer Milenio que nunca podrá responder si trata de ser sincero.

Ya ni siquiera Hinata reacciona esa forma (pero Tobio se golpea mentalmente después de unos segundos al reaccionar que Hinata es alguien de sangre caliente, y Tsukishima tiene la sangre fría, y es normal que reaccione al helado clima de forma tan rápida).

_«Pero pesa demasiado…»_

.

Los minutos pasan, y los dos logran llegar exitosamente al pequeño piso en el que vive Kageyama. Le sorprende que su departamento se sienta así de cálido, pero supone que ha sido Hinata quien ha encendido el calentador para poder descansar tranquilo toda la noche.

—Suave… —murmura Tsukishima al sentir el cabello de Kageyama en su sensible piel.

Tobio se sonroja demasiado, y siente un zumbido en sus orejas (y tiene la vaga idea de que hay vapor saliendo de su rostro por el calor de su propia sangre acumulada en sus pómulos).

.

Kageyama Tobio se pregunta por qué debe soportar a alguien tan molesto como Tsukishima Kei, que no hace más que molestarle (y hacerle sentir ligeramente ansioso cuando está demasiado cerca) y al que desea poder atacar un día no tan lejano.

_«¿Por qué eres así?»_


End file.
